Dirge's DNA
Made with This story is made in collaboration with TylerLovesJen and Chaseisonthecase. The rp we did was done with Draconic-Wolf Summary This is part one of a series. This part is where Dirge finds out he is a decadent of the greatest boxer in history. Richard wants to be the most powerful Boxer, as well as Brutus. In order to accomplish this, they need some of Dirge's blood. The pups then try to keep them from getting to Dirge, but in the end, they get the blood they need. Story The pups are at the lookout along with Brutus. Dirge is hiding from Richard. Brutus: Hi pups. What's Dirge doing? Tyler: I think he saw something. Dirge, what's wrong? Dirge: I...I...I think I saw Richard...he's the reason why I'm scared of some things. I'm trying to hide from him. Brutus: Don't worry, Dirge. We won't let Richard do anything to you. James: Yeah, Dirge. We won't let anything happen to you. Richard: Well, hello, Dirge. Hello, Brutus. Brutus: Stay away from Dirge. Richard: I won't hurt any of you, if I can have Dirge...alone... Tyler: Never! Stay away from him! James: Yeah! Stay away from him! Your not going anywhere near him! Richard: You realize I'm the second best boxer in the world. Brutus: And do you realize I'm the best boxer in the world? I could beat you easily. Richard: Fine, but I have ways of getting him alone...hehe... *Walks away* Tyler: *Shouting to Richard* Your never getting near him! Dirge: Well, I'm going to go to bed early. *Thinking* I hope Richard doesn't get to me...*Gulp* Tyler: Don't worry, Dirge. We won't let anything happen to you. I'll be sleeping right outside your door, ok? Dirge: Ok, Tyler. Brutus: Yeah. We won't let anything happen to you, Dirge. Dirge: *Walks inside his pup-house and closes and locks the door* Tyler: *starts to sleep right outside Dirge's pup-house* James: *Makes a fire wall outside Dirge's pup-house* Once Tyler and Dirge were fast asleep, Brutus snuck off somewhere for a few minutes. Brutus: *On communicator* He's asleep. Ready to go. ???: *On communicator* On my way. You'll need to act like nothing happened when this is done. Brutus: *On communicator* Got it. Brutus then returned to Dirge's pup-house, pretending to be on guard for the Richard. Once in the morning, the pups found that Dirge was missing, a hole was in his pup-house, with a note next to it. Tyler: *Waking up* Huh? *Sees that Dirge is not in his pup-house* Where's Dirge? Brutus: What does the note say? Tyler: Hmm...the note says: Dear Tyler, Brutus, and James, I have your precious Dirge. We're probably far away from you all by now, so don't come looking for us. Heh...HAHAHA. Signed: Richard Brutus: This is bad...how will we find them? Chase: Maybe I can sniff for them. *Sniffs the note* I can't get any scent. He must've used gloves. Anything else he could've touched? Tyler: *Notices Dirge's cap in the corner of his pup-house* Hey, Dirge's cap is here. He never leaves it unless he is being captured. *Hands the cap to Chase* Here, sniff this. Chase: *Sniffing the hat* Ok, got his sent! *Sniffing the air* *Pointing* He went this way! The pups and Brutus started to follow Chase when they got to a cave. Chase: His sent ends here. He must be in this cave...*Shivers* Brutus: Don't worry, Chase. Nothing will happen to you. The pups move forward until they see Dirge strapped to a wall. Chase: Dirge! We found you! *Unstraps Dirge* Dirge: Thanks guys, but I can bearly move. Brutus: *Grabs Dirge and brings him back to the lookout* Let's go. At the lookout Brutus: *Putting down Dirge carefully* Ok. We're back at the lookout. Chase: What do you think Richard is trying to do with you? Dirge: I don't know...but I can't move... Tyler: What do you think is causing it? Dirge: Richard...injected me with something...but...I don't know what... Rubble: How do we cure you? Dirge: He has the antidote...but...to get it, Brutus has to go alone. Brutus: Ok...I can go alone. Dirge: Carefull, Brutus. Remember, he is the second best boxer in the world. Brutus: Remember, I'm the best boxer in the world. I can take him with some effort. *Walks to the cave Richard is in* At Richard's cave lair Richard: Hello, Brutus. Brutus: Richard...I need the antidote. What do you want for it? *Tries to grab the antidote from Richard* Richard: No-uh! If you try to get this antidote from me, or try to play any tricks, I will drop this antidote. Brutus: No! Don't. What do you want for the antidote? Richard: Dirge has to be out of the PAW Patrol, with no communication with him forever. You have to decide soon, he only has an hour until that paralysis is permanent. Brutus: I can get him to do that. *Nods to Richard* Richard: *Nods back* Brutus: Follow me...hehe... At the lookout Brutus: I have the antidote! Dirge: Finally! Brutus: Before I inject this into you... Dirge: What do I need to do? Brutus: You have to be out of the PAW Patrol forever... Dirge: Ok...anything else? Brutus: And you have to have no communication with them. Dirge: Really...if I have to... Tyler: Dirge, please, no! Dirge: Tyler...I don't want Richard coming here and hurt you guys just because he wants to get to me. Tyler: But, we can put up with it. Brutus: Also, only 5 minutes until the paralysis is permanent... Dirge: Tyler...please...let me do it... Tyler: *Starting to cry* Dirge, please no... Dirge: Tyler...please... Brutus: 2 minutes. Dirge: Ok...I'll do it. I accept. Brutus: *Injects the antidote into Dirge* Dirge: *Taking off his cap and pup-tag* Here, Brutus. I want you to have these, to remember me. Thanks for trying. *Runs off into the woods* Brutus: Heh...too easy... Rocky: What do you mean, Brutus? Brutus: *Handing the items to Tyler* I wasn't helping any of you at all...I was helping Richard. Tyler: Why? Brutus: Dirge is a descendant of the greatest wolf boxer in history. Anyone injected with a descendant's blood instantly becomes much stronger, as well as much better at boxing...and Richard and I are getting Dirge. Richard, get him! I will see you twerps either being beat up, or...something else...hehe...*Runs after Dirge along with Richard* Richard: *Starts running after Dirge* Tyler: Why would Brutus go with Richard? Marshall: You heard him...if he injects himself and Richard with Dirge's blood, they become much stronger and better at boxing. Brutus loves his strength, and boxing. Tyler: We have to get Dirge back. If he gets that's much stronger, who knows what he'd do to us with his strength! *Starts running after Dirge, but gets stopped by Rocky* Rocky: Tyler, wait. If we come at them now, there's no telling what they'd do to get Dirge. Tyler: But Rocky. If they get Dirge, and inject themselves... Rocky: Ok, fine. If you want to do it your way, good luck. Tyler: *Runs after Dirge* In the forest, while Tyler and Rocky were talking, Brutus and Richard caught up to Dirge. Dirge: *Panting* I should be good with the agreement here. I guess it's time to start a new life, as a stray pup... Richard: *Grabs Dirge* Got you! Dirge: What's going on? What do you want with me? Brutus: *Catching up to Dirge and Richard* Hello again, Dirge. Dirge: Richard? Brutus? What are you two doing? Richard: Ready to have some fun, Brutus? Brutus: hehe...let's do this. *Picks up Dirge* Dirge: Wh-Where are you taking me? Richard: You'll recognize the place. You've been there before. Dirge: Help! Tyler: *Searching for Dirge and he hears the cry for help* I'm coming Dirge! *Runs in the directing the cry was coming from* At the lookout Rocky: Should we help Tyler? Chase: I don't know. If we help Tyler, we might get Dirge back, but Brutus and Richard will attack us until they get him back, and if we don't help Tyler, then Brutus and Richard will get stronger, and who knows what they'd do! Rocky: Hmm...it's either get attacked now, or get attacked later but harder...hmmm... While Rocky, Chase, and the others were deciding whether or not to help Tyler look for Dirge, Tyler caught up to Richard and Brutus. Tyler: *Bumps into two pups who are carrying another pup* Oh...hehe...sorry...*Looks at the faces and sees Brutus, Richard, and Dirge* Dirge! *Grabs Dirge and tries to get him free* Brutus: Tyler! Stop! I don't want to hurt you...right now... Tyler. Then let go of Dirge! Why do you two even need the strength? Richard: Hehe...with the strength and skills we get, we'd be nearly unstoppable. Tyler: So? Is it necessary to be that strong? You two are already stronger than all of us combined. Brutus: Tyler, go now! I don't want to hurt you...right now... Dirge: Tyler, let go...please...let them do what they want to do...I don't want you to get hurt trying to rescue me. Tyler: *Crying* Dirge...please...don't let go...they'll only get stronger, and who knows what they'd do to us...please...let me help you. Dirge: Tyler...I'll see you again later, when this is all done. *Lets go of Tyler's paw and Brutus and Richard run away with Dirge* Tyler: Bye for now, Dirge...*Gets up from the ground and starts walking to the lookout* Brutus: This is still too easy...hehe... Richard: They need to do a better job. Brutus: Then again...we are stronger than them, so it would be easier for us...hehe... As Brutus and Richard were bringing Dirge to their cave lair, Tyler returned to the lookout crying, and the other pups saw him. Tyler: *Walking back the lookout crying* Rocky: *Sees Tyler* Tyler, what's wrong? Tyler: I didn't get Dirge back...but I didn't get hurt... Chase: That's good, Tyler...well...not getting hurt. Tyler: I guess...but what will we do to get Dirge back? Rocky: Let's just follow them, but we need to stay hidden. Chase: Ok. The pups found Brutus and Richard walking to their cave lair, and stayed behind them, to make sure they wouldn't be seen. Once Brutus and Richard got inside the lair, the pups followed, but still stayed hidden. Brutus: Recognize this place, Dirge? Dirge: *Looking around* Isn't this where Richard took me the first time? Richard: Exactly. Put Dirge on the table over there. *Points to a table with a device connected to it* Dirge: *Gulp* *Thinking* Uh-oh... Tyler: *Whispering to the pups* There's Dirge! Chase: Tyler, remember, we're just watching. *As soon as Chase says this, he covers up his mouth, realizing he didn't whisper to Tyler* Brutus: What was that? Richard: Just ignore it. Let's continue this. Brutus: Ok. Your going to feel a sharp poke, Dirge. *Puts the needle-like object into Dirge's front paw arm* Dirge: Ow... Brutus: Ok, we're ready, Richard. Only 15%, right? For now? Richard: Yeah. You're getting injected first. *Sets the machine to suck 15% of Dirge's blood, and presses the go button* Dirge: Ow! A few minutes later, Brutus and Richard got the first sample of blood from Dirge, and then went into a lab room. The pups snuck inside but we're noticed by Brutus. Richard: Ok, the DNA is ready. Ready, Brutus? Brutus: Yeah. Richard: 3...2...1...*Injects Brutus* Chase: *Thinking* Uh-oh...that's bad... Richard: How do you feel? Brutus: Stronger...a lot stronger...hehe... Richard: Now to test...*looks around the room* Ah-ha! Punch that chair over there. *Points at a nearby chair* Brutus: *Punches the chair with barely any strength and it breaks into a bunch of pieces* Hehe...*starts walking toward Chase* Chase: Don't even think about it, Brutus... Richard: Since when was Chase here? Chase: Um....I was here when... Brutus: He snuck in here, while you and I were walking in. Chase: *Runs outside, disconnects Dirge from the machine and asks the others to help him get Dirge to the lookout* Let's get Dirge back to the lookout! Fast! Chase and the other pups then carry Dirge back to the lookout. Brutus: They got Dirge, what should we do? Richard: Get Dirge back here. Remember, I still need to inject myself with it. Brutus: *Nods to Richard and runs after the pups* At the lookout Tyler: Is Dirge ok? Chase: I think he is ok, just unconscious. Dirge: *Waking up* Where am I? Chase: Your at the lookout, Dirge. Rocky: I hope Brutus isn't here... Brutus: Too bad, I am here. Rocky: Uh-oh...*Whispering to Chase* He injected himself, right? Chase: *Whispering to Rocky* Yeah... Rocky: And I thought I was the strong one...*Backing away from Brutus* Brutus: Just give me Dirge and none of you get hurt...hehe... Chase: No! Your already stronger than us, why would you need him again? James: *Puts up a fire wall in between Brutus and Dirge* Brutus: *Passes through the wall without getting any burns* James: H-H-How? No one can survive going through that wall without getting at least a small burn. Brutus: Hehe...now let's see what you can all do against strength...hehe...*Approaching the pups* Dirge: Wait! Why do you still need me? Brutus: Richard still needs your blood...hehe...there was only enough for me. Dirge: How much do you need? Brutus: Just a little. You heard before. Tyler: Don't, Dirge! If you give him the blood, they will be nearly unstoppable. Dirge: Tyler, just let me do it...otherwise what Brutus will do to get me will hurt you guys more than if I just take the blood. Tyler: Dirge, no...please... Chase: Tyler, let him do it. Brutus: *Hands Dirge a syringe* Dirge: *Puts the syringe in himself and sucks out some blood, causing him to faint* Brutus: *Takes out the syringe and runs to Richard's lab* Tyler: Well, there goes our chance to stop him...*Sigh* James: Yep...what will we do now? Both of them are basically immune to our attacks. Rubble: I don't know... Marshall: *Hiding in his pup house* I don't know either...*Whimpering* James: Marshall...don't be scared... Marshall: But...but... James: Marshall...just don't be scared, and nothing will happen. At Richard's lab Brutus: I got more. *Takes a small sample of the blood and puts it on a platter for Richard to test* Richard: Ok, one more minute. A few minutes later, the test was done and the blood was ready. Brutus: Ready Richard? Richard: Yeah. Brutus: 3...2...1...*Injects Richard* Richard: Ow... Brutus: How do you feel? Richard: Like you earlier, when I injected you. Brutus: Now, to make sure...*Gets a piece of stone* Break this. *Puts the stone in Richard's paws* Richard: *Breaks the stone* Hehe...that feels good. Brutus: What now? Richard: Hmm.... *considers his options* We could do whatever we want. No one can stop us. *chuckles* Heh...HAHAHA!!! Brutus: HAHAHA!!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode